


Something More

by clearly_in_love_with_dmmd



Series: MizuClear Lovers [2]
Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd/pseuds/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending a few months getting to know each other, Mizuki finds himself feeling something for Clear, something he's never felt before. But he's still curious about what's underneath his mask...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

Mizuki smiled as he heard a familiar, happy voice call his name. He turned just in time to see Clear before he was enveloped in a hug, nearly knocking him to the ground. He hugged Clear back, laughing softly. He wasn't sure why but about a week ago, Clear started hugging him every time they met. He didn't mind really, he actually found it rather adorable. It had been a little over two months since he met Clear and since then Mizuki had found himself searching rooftops and stopping by Heibon in hopes of finding him again. He'd finally run into Clear coming out of a candy shop with his hands full of those butterfly candies. Clear had been so excited he'd nearly dropped everything. Since then Clear had started coming by the shop nearly every day and Mizuki had started taking longer lunches so they could walk through the market district together. Clear was easily distracted so he'd run off when he noticed sparkly things in store windows or objects that resembled jellyfish. It made Mizuki smile so he didn't mind but he got worried sometimes when he'd disappear for hours at a time. But he'd always show up at Mizuki's bar later to show him all the things he'd collected. 

"Is there anywhere you want to go today, Clear?" Mizuki asked.

"Well, Koujaku-san and Aoba-san asked if we wanted to join them for lunch. Is that okay with you, Mizuki-san?"

Actually...Mizuki had something special planned for Clear today. They'd spent the day together as friends nearly a dozen times but...this time Mizuki wanted something different. He'd closed the shop down early because he wanted to take Clear on a date. There was the firework festival tonight anyway and he knew a lot of his workers and customers would want to go. Now he just had to see if Clear would go with him. Mizuki had done a lot of research and preparing so he'd hoped Clear would say yes.

"Um, actually...Clear. I was wondering if you'd...agree to go on a date with me."

"A date? I've never been on a date before, Mizuki-san. What do you do on dates?" Clear wondered.

Oh geez. Mizuki hadn't expected that. He's never gone on a date before? But he was so cute and sweet and...just adorable. 

"Ah, well, I thought we could go have some food and then maybe go to the festival and see the fireworks. After that, I um...have a surprise for you to see if you don't mind going."

“...Mizuki-san prepared all of this for me?" Clear asked, his voice filled with obvious happiness.

"Yeah...I would be really happy if you agreed to go with me...unless you wanted to go hangout with Koujaku and Aoba, I wouldn't mind..."

"No! I want to spend time with Mizuki-san! No one has ever taken me on a date before or taken me to see fireworks. That would make me very happy!" Clear exclaimed before throwing his arms around Mizuki again.

Mizuki sighed relieved and hugged him back. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so nervous to ask someone on a date before. In fact, Mizuki had never wanted to ask another guy on a date but there was something different about Clear. In the time they spent together, Mizuki had started falling for him, even without seeing his face. He'd never asked about the gas mask. Aoba didn't know about it either so Mizuki thought that Clear must be keeping it a secret. Whatever his reason, Mizuki didn't mind. He liked Clear already and no matter what his face looked like, nothing would change that.

"Well, I bought some candy from that store you like and got us some of those fizzy jellies you liked so I thought...maybe we could have picnic somewhere alone."

"Mizuki-san brought my favorite things? Don't you want some of your own favorites?" Clear asked worried.

"Today is about you, Clear. Next time we can have some of my favorites, alright?"

Clear nodded and suddenly linked his arm through Mizukis, "Let's go have fun on our date, Mizuki-san!"

Mizuki felt himself blush at his sudden closeness and nodded, "Y-yeah."

They found themselves a rather quiet spot, near the beach, where they found a vacant bench. Mizuki had figured Clear would like to watch the waves. They ate most of the candy Mizuki had bought and he kept his manners, looking away so Clear could take off his mask and sneak it into his mouth. The fizzy jelly was too sweet for Mizuki's taste but Clear happily drank it with what Mizuki imagined was a delighted expression. Clear told him that he liked walking down by the water in hopes of catching a glimpse of a jellyfish but he hadn't had any luck so far. Mizuki had heard of a few that had washed up on the shore but he didn't have the heart to tell him that. 

They made their way to the festival just as the games and prizes were being set up and Clear held onto Mizuki's arm most of the time, making him more nervous than he already was. They played the ring throwing game first where Mizuki had managed to get a ring around a teddy bear which he gave to an excited Clear. They then played the lottery and Clear drew a number, getting a key chain with a jellyfish charm that he promised he would cherish forever. After that Clear caught sight of a cotton candy stand that he instantly drug Mizuki toward. Once they finished eating, Clear wanted to try the game where you had to catch a goldfish which he did successfully. After four tries.

"Ah! Mizuki-san! Look what I caught!" he said excitedly, holding up the bag and looking at the blue and silver fish that was swimming around in the water, "It's so pretty...I'm going to name him...Sparkle."

He's so cute... Mizuki thought, before congratulating him, "I'm glad you caught your fish, Clear. But the fireworks are starting soon, do you want to go somewhere to see them?"

Clear nodded, gently clutching the bag to his chest, "Where do you go to see the fireworks?"

Mizuki had asked around the shop, searching for the best and most quiet spot to take someone on a date. After many rounds of teasing from all of his friends, they’d finally let him in on a spot just outside the festival grounds, on the top of a hill. It was supposedly one of the best views but most people liked staying closer to the festival to play more games after the fireworks finished. 

“I found a good place to watch them if you don’t mind walking a little ways,” he told him.

“I like walking, especially with Mizuki-san,” Clear said before clinging to Mizuki’s arm once more.

It was only about a ten minute walk once they left the festival, so they got there rather quickly before the fireworks could start. Mizuki wished he had thought to bring a blanket so they wouldn't have had to sit on the grass but there wasn't much he could do now. Him and Clear settled down on the ground and Mizuki could feel his heart pounding nervously when he realized how close Clear had sat beside him. Mizuki had another thought as a cool breeze rustled the hair in front of his eyes. He quickly shrugged off his coat and draped it around Clear’s shoulders.

“What are you doing, Mizuki-san? Don’t you need your coat?”

“I just want to make sure you aren't cold, Clear. I want to enjoy the fireworks.”

“…I think Mizuki-san needs this more. I’m not cold…” Clear said with a slightly down voice.

He reached over and squeezed Clear’s hand, “Don’t worry. I just want to make sure this day is perfect for you. That won’t work if you end up catching a cold.”

Clear nodded, “Thank you, Mizuki-san. You really are as nice as everyone says.”

Mizuki smiled happily, thankful that Clear didn’t pull his hand away from his.

It was silent for a few passing minutes before Clear began talking again.

“…why did Mizuki-san go through all this trouble for me? I’m having a really fun time but...you've only been doing things that make me happy. I want to know the things that make Mizuki-san happy too."

Mizuki was surprised at the question. He’d never expected him to ask something so outright like that.

“But I’m having a lot of fun with you, Clear. I’m doing all of this because I like you…guys like to make the people they like happy. So I’m doing all of this for you to make sure you’re happy. Hearing you laugh and watching you have fun are some of things that bring me happiness.”

“…Mizuki-san really likes me? But Noiz-san told me that when people like each other, they want to kiss each other and you've never even seen my face. You've never tried to kiss me either.”

Mizuki laughed softly, “Well, he’s right. I do want to kiss you but I’m fully prepared to wait until you’re ready. I know you have a reason for wearing your gas mask but I don’t want to pressure you into telling me anything you’re not comfortable with telling me. I’m hoping the day will come when you’re ready to let me see your face…but until then this is fine. Just being beside you me happy.”

“Mizuki-san…” Clear said softly, “I’m sorry…that I can’t show you my face.”

Mizuki squeezed his hand again assuredly, “Don’t worry about that. I promise, I still like you, no matter what.”

They sat silently for a little while longer until Mizuki a low boom from the distance followed by a flash of red lights that exploded in the night sky. 

“…wow,” Clear breathed softly, leaning forward in anticipation.

A few more fireworks later, Clear suddenly started fumbling around in his pocket and pulled out the familiar colorless umbrella he always carried. He slid even closer to Mizuki and opened the umbrella, holding it above both their heads.

Mizuki grinned, “Thank you for protecting me, Clear.”

The show lasted around fifteen or twenty minutes and even without seeing Clear’s face he knew how delighted he was at seeing all these fireworks going off. There were some that even exploded in different shapes like flowers and stars. After the finale ended, Mizuki looked toward Clear.

“Did you like them?”

“Fireworks are so beautiful! Why haven’t I seen these before? Can we come back tomorrow, Mizuki-san? We didn’t get to play all the games either and we could get more cotton candy!”

“We can come back tomorrow to play more games but tonight is the only time they have fireworks,” Mizuki told him.

“So…does that mean that Mizuki-san wants to go on another date with me?”

Mizuki nodded, “Of course. We still have one more stop on this date first, though,” Mizuki told him standing up and offering out his hand to help Clear up.

Clear quickly grabbed it and even when they began walking, he didn't let go. On the way back to the festival Clear continued to talk about how amazing the fireworks were and how excited he was about winning Sparkle. Mizuki found him to be so endearing and precious. Sometimes he couldn't believe someone this amazing could actually exist. Sometimes he couldn't believe how attached to Clear he already felt either. Mizuki has had a few long term relationships before but he’d never felt this way before. All he could think about was Clear.

Mizuki had saved the flower viewing for last since this year they were hosting a new, rare flower in addition to the cherry blossoms. It was called Medusagyne, or the jellyfish tree. They taken some of the blossoms off the tree to be arranged in a display and he knew that Clear would be excited to know that such a thing existed.  
The exhibit was near the back, away from the rest of the festivities. Now that it was dark out, the area was dimly lit, mostly by candles and lanterns. There was only a small group of people wandering around now, pointing at how pretty the cherry blossoms looked as the wind blew through them.

“Wow, Mizuki-san…are those all flowers?”

He nodded, feeling Clear’s hand tighten in his, “Haven’t you seen cherry blossoms before?”

“Yes…but not this many at once. They’re so beautiful…”

Mizuki laughed softly at his reaction. As cute as he thought it was, he was still extremely happy that he was the person introducing Clear to all these things first. It made Mizuki glad and hoped it would earn him a special place in Clear’s heart. 

“I have one more surprise for you besides the cherry blossoms though,” Mizuki told him, leading him over to the display that was thankfully empty. He knew it was where they were keeping the jellyfish tree blossoms.

Clear saw the sign before Mizuki could tell him and he suddenly let go of his hand and took off toward the display on his own.

“Wah! Jellyfish blossoms!?” Clear shouted excitedly. 

He turned and waved toward Mizuki, “Come and look at the flowers, Mizuki!! They’re shaped like jellyfish! The actually have jellyfish flowers! Blossoms shaped like jellyfishes!”

Mizuki grinned widely and hurried toward him, falling back by his side, “Aren’t they beautiful?”

“Mizuki-san knew they were here the entire time!?”

“That’s why I was saving them for last. I wanted it to be a surprise because I knew how much you would like them. I wanted to end the date on a special moment so that you would treasure this day.”

Clear suddenly threw himself at Mizuki, wrapping his arms around his neck and nearly knocking him to the ground.

“Mizuki-san!!! I would have already treasured this day because I spent it with you! This has to definitely be the best date ever in history! We’re going to go on another one right? Tomorrow?”

Oh god…this guy was just honestly too cute. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could handle. He wrapped his arms around Clear and held him close. 

“We can go on a date whenever you want, Clear. Whatever makes you happy.”

Clear was quiet for moment and hesitated before he stepped back.

“…will you promise that no matter what, you’ll never hate me, Mizuki-san?” he asked. 

It was the first time he remembered ever hearing Clear talk with such a serious voice. He didn't really like it. It worried him. He liked hearing the happy and carefree Clear he’d fallen for. 

“Of course, I promise. I could never hate you, Clear.”

“You promise not to dislike me?”

“I promise,” Mizuki said, “but what’s wrong? Why are you talking like that?”

“….I want to show Mizuki-san my face but…I’m scared. But if Mizuki promises…then I will show you.”

He glanced around and after seeing the group of people who’d been here earlier had left, he reached up toward his mask.

Mizuki reached forward and gently caught his wrist, “Clear…you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I only want you to take your mask off if you feel like you’re ready. I promise that I don’t mind waiting.”

Clear hesitated but nodded, “…I want to do this…because Mizuki-san has already made me so happy. You took me on my first date and showed me some of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. You’re always so kind to me and…if you promise not to hate me…I want Mizuki to be the one who sees my face.”

Mizuki smiled, “I’m glad that you trust me enough to do this…thank you, Clear.”

He dropped his hand and Clear began reaching for his mask again, gradually lifting it away from his face. Mizuki parted his lips as Clear pulled the mask away entirely and lowered it to his side.

“…Clear…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story as well! There's plenty more of Mizuki and Clear to come! Please leave comments or suggestions.
> 
> In case you were wondering, the jellyfish tree is super rare and and is only found on the island of Mahe. The petals turn red with age, otherwise they're white. There's less than 50 trees in existence but I figured I'd bend the rules and add one to Japan (even though they're near Madagascar).


End file.
